


金主再爱我一次

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	金主再爱我一次

01.  
张云雷一开始还叫张磊，也不是明星，是个北漂苦逼青年。在天桥给人贴膜的时候被星探发现的。  
星探说是星探，公司里却一个艺人也没有。公司是个刚起步的小公司，老板就是星探老婆。两个人做的是夫妻生意。  
星探原本是路过天桥想着给手机贴个膜，抬眼一瞅，这贴膜小哥还不错，盘靓条顺，就是不太会捯饬自个。  
星探试着诱拐无知少男，张磊问：你们那一个月工资多少钱，能比我贴膜挣得多吗？  
星探说多，多多了。其实自己心里也没底。  
星探带着张磊回了公司，媳妇抬头看了一眼说：保洁领去人事部我跟你说几遍了？

02.  
合同一签一画押，这就算卖身了。不对，是卖艺。  
老板告诉会唱歌就给他请声乐老师，不会唱歌就学rap，这年头，只要有嘴就能吃饭。  
这不废话吗？谁吃饭不用嘴。  
造型老师拿兰花指捏了一下张磊的黄毛，又捏了一下张磊的破洞裤，扯了张纸巾擦了擦手。  
张磊不甘示弱的跑去洗了个头。  
洗完头正方便剪头，造型师手起刀落让张磊和自己的黄毛永别，换上正常牛仔裤和橙色卫衣，重新送到老板那。老板点了点头，说：给你立个人设吧。  
锻炼演技的第一步：立人设。人设稳了，演技自然就有了。

03.  
老板给张磊立了个阳光大男孩的人设。青春活泼，幼稚单纯。说白了就是男版傻白甜。  
老板摸着下巴思考说：你这个名字太大众了，上街喊一声张磊三个人答应。给你改个名，要大气，要震撼，要响亮！  
要不叫哐啷，多响亮。张磊没敢说。  
老板：就叫张云雷，云起雷鸣，多好。  
张磊：我改名加钱吗老板？  
老板：不加，但你不改会扣。  
张磊：我张云雷是那么看重钱财的人吗？！

04.  
一切准备齐全了就开始了，选秀节目参加好几个了也没能出道。老板气的直哭，说他们这些节目组就会欺负我们这种小公司，艺人到哪次次都是太子伴读，镜头都不给几个，名字只能出现在导师的点名册里。  
星探心疼的要命，把张云雷叫过来撒气。  
星探：你能不能努努力？  
张云雷：x总，我现在每天除了吃饭睡觉就是在排舞练歌。  
星探：你别转移话题，你看比你晚来的那谁多努力？干爹都认俩了！  
张云雷：…我是傻白甜我听不懂。  
老板从星探的怀里钻出来，擦了擦眼泪说：要不你还是去人事部吧。

05.  
这金主又不是家政，哪那么好找。张云雷自己还有点追求。太老的不想要，太丑的不想要，有老婆的不想要。最重要的是，资源不够多的不想要。  
张云雷坐在位子上嚼菜叶，眼神略过杯沿打量在座的这个老板那个总裁。同行的公司里的另外一个艺人咬着他耳朵说：看见那个了吗？他即将是我第三个干爹。小爷我今天晚上就要把他拿下。  
张云雷：哥你睡那么多你肾受不受得了？我瞧着这哥们挺年轻的你放他一马不好吗？  
给我不好吗？张云雷没好意思说这后半句。

06.  
自家老板让自己跳一个的时候张云雷都懵了。  
为什么要跳？跳什么？怎么跳？  
张云雷的扭捏实在扫兴，旁边的艺人暗自翻了个白眼就脱了外套。在座的老总们都放下了筷子鼓掌。小艺人越跳越来劲，上了桌子，跳来跳去就爬到了目标面前。一个假动作就顺利进了未来干爹的怀里。  
杨总好福气啊！不是谁这么调侃了一句。  
张云雷撇撇嘴，真是好福气啊，人家今晚要翻你杨总的牌子。  
被叫杨总的小眼男人局促的把怀里的人放下来说去厕所。小艺人脸上有点挂不住，灰溜溜的坐回了位子上。  
张云雷抿了一口酒就要走，小艺人摁住他手腕说：甭惦记，直的。  
张云雷：我吃多了抠嗓子去。

07.  
一，二，三，四…  
杨九郎在心里默数，数到十的时候终于忍不住开口。  
杨九郎：先生，你看够了吗？有点冷，我想收起来了。  
张云雷：啊啊，不好意思，你收你的。  
张云雷心里默默估算，这玩意硬起来大概是什么尺寸，会不会见血。  
杨九郎去洗手，张云雷凑过去问：杨总，你是直男吗？  
杨九郎：？不是您这么直白吗？  
张云雷：不是我没别的意思，我那意思就是，你包人吗？  
杨九郎：？  
张云雷：就，哎呀，那话怎么说来着…你能当我金主吗？  
杨九郎笑了，手放到烘干机处吹干。  
杨九郎：我凭什么包你啊？  
烘干机的噪声有点大，张云雷就听见了一句“我包你啊”。第一次求包养就大获成功，张云雷开心的给杨九郎鞠了个躬。  
张云雷：谢谢杨总！  
杨九郎：？？？

08.  
杨九郎拎着张云雷后领子把人拽回来。  
杨九郎：你等等，你嘛去？  
张云雷：和我老板汇报战况，我也有金主了！  
杨九郎：“也”？  
张云雷左右看了看，神神秘秘的凑近了杨九郎。  
张云雷：我刚才差点又让那个谁抢了，哎，你为啥不喜欢他啊？  
杨九郎寻思我也没说喜欢你吧。  
杨九郎还没说话就让张云雷一拳捶上胸口。  
张云雷：有眼光，像我金主。  
杨九郎想您别碰瓷行吗？你这是捆绑吸血。  
杨九郎：不是…我的意思是…  
张云雷瞪着一双小狗眼真诚的看着他。  
话到了嘴边转了个弯，杨九郎：我没包过艺人，也没打算包。你要是想找金主我可以给你介绍。  
张云雷好失望，好不容易看上一个人家还守身如玉。  
张云雷：好吧。年纪不要太大，大三到五岁正好，长相，不能太丑，头型不重要，不是秃子就行。身高嘛，不能太矮，178以上吧，体重…一百二到一百五吧。最重要的，有钱，有资源。对了，会做饭最好。会苛刻吗？有难度吗？  
杨九郎：您跑这相亲来了？  
张云雷：我相亲不是这标准。  
杨九郎觉得不能惹神经病。  
杨九郎：您啊，您自己努力吧。  
张云雷拽住他：那我能努力努力你吗？  
杨九郎：不是你听不懂话是吗，我…  
男厕所门开了。

09.  
杨九郎：对，是的，他挺好，以后就跟着我了。  
张云雷乖乖的依偎在杨九郎的怀里。  
上桌艺人：你不说你过来催吐吗？  
张云雷：对，抽空和杨总认识了。  
杨九郎想象了一下那个画面，有点恶心。  
杨九郎：没事的话我就先走了。  
张云雷对着小艺人露出一个婊气十足的笑容。几秒钟后跑出了厕所。  
张云雷：杨总你把我落下了！

10.  
杨九郎：先生，刚才谢谢你，但咱俩真的不熟。  
张云雷：多接触接触就熟了。  
杨九郎：先生，我连你叫什么都不知道，你这样太唐突了。  
张云雷：弓长张，风起云涌的云，天打雷劈的雷，很高兴认识杨总。  
杨九郎：好的弓风天，是这样，我爸…  
张云雷：太大了。  
杨九郎：什么玩意！！  
我爹还玩过这个？  
张云雷：年纪太大了。  
杨九郎一口老血梗在喉咙里，拉开车门上车。  
张云雷：杨总，您真不带着我走啊？我今天晚上没事，明天晚上要跑通告，没法陪您。  
杨九郎：谢谢，谢谢您了。  
档一挂，油门一踩，杨九郎无比庆幸自己的车提速够快。

11.  
张云雷第二天早上是被电话吵醒的。  
老板：张云雷你可以啊！我没签错你！  
张云雷：？？？  
微博热搜第五条：杨氏集团董事长公子杨九郎疑似恋爱，地下停车场与x娱乐公司张姓艺人亲密相拥。  
嚯，这是个富二代！张云雷以为他是白手起家呢，原来不是年少有为，是有个牛逼的爹。  
点开图片，拍的全是杨九郎的正脸，张云雷的后脑勺。好不容易有一张侧脸，表情还非常狰狞。  
淦！凭什么！！  
张云雷揉了揉头发重新躺回去，想起自己能涨工资，又哼哧哼哧的笑了。

12.  
杨九郎：爸，这是个误会。  
杨董事长：没认真吧。  
杨九郎：当然没有！  
杨董事长：嗯，防护措施做好，记得让他检查下身体。  
杨九郎：什么呀什么！不是！  
杨董事长：眼光不错，有我当年的风范。  
杨九郎：我草。  
杨董事长：不必这样着急。  
杨九郎自己花钱把热搜压下去，没多长时间张云雷的公司又花钱顶上来。  
淦！  
杨九郎驱车到了张云雷公司，直接找到了张云雷的经纪人。  
杨九郎：立刻把热搜撤下来，不然以后张云雷会失去所有资源。  
经纪人：杨总真的抱歉，我们这边已经在努力撤了。  
我信你个鬼。杨九郎把脏话咽下去，礼貌一笑。

14.  
张云雷接到杨九郎的电话的时候还在床上躺着。  
张云雷：杨…杨总？你怎么有我的电话？  
杨九郎：少废话，出门，我助理来接你了。  
张云雷：这…这么突然吗？  
于是精致的猪猪男孩眼瞧着杨九郎的助理把自己拉到了医院检查身体。  
张云雷：你这是对我的侮辱！  
杨九郎：你自取其辱。  
事闹得这么大他还不睡这小孩一把自己也太亏了，杨九郎想。

15.  
张云雷：我第一次没经验。  
杨九郎：没事，扩张好了慢慢放进去就好。感觉怎么样？  
张云雷：太紧了，好难受。  
杨九郎：有点浅，再往里进进。  
张云雷：不行真的太紧了。  
杨九郎：第一次灌肠会有点不适应。  
折腾半天张云雷才躺上床，感觉已经累到像是完成了卖身过程。  
杨九郎裹着浴巾出来就看见张云雷大大咧咧的躺在那，都快睡着了。  
杨总毫不犹豫的就是一脚。  
杨九郎：起来给我口。  
张云雷委委屈屈的跪在了杨九郎两腿间。几秒钟后传来杨总的哀嚎。  
杨九郎：干干干干嘛你！谋杀啊你！好家伙刮着我几把就过去了，没听说过！  
张云雷：杨总你是不是喜欢听相声？  
杨九郎：你少转移话题啊你，今儿跳过这个环节，你回去给我学明白了听见没？  
张云雷跪坐着乖巧点头。

16.  
张云雷：疼疼疼疼…  
杨九郎：我没放进去呢。  
张云雷抬起脑袋看，果然金主的几把刚抵在自己的菊花处。  
张云雷：不好意思，可能我太紧张了。  
杨九郎不想跟他废话，抬起他的屁股就顶了进去。  
张云雷又抓着枕头喊疼，后面缩的厉害，让杨九郎寸步难行。杨九郎让他绞得发疼，捂着张云雷的嘴勒令他放松。  
箭在弦上，不得不发，眼下杨九郎为了进去也软了语气哄人。  
杨九郎：乖孩子，松松，让我进去。  
杨九郎去揉小孩饱满的臀，说：没事没事，别害怕，马上进去了。  
小孩拿胳膊挡住眼睛，抽抽搭搭的说：好长。  
没有男人不爱听这个夸奖。杨九郎一高兴就俯身奖励了张云雷一个轻吻。  
怎么哭成这样啊，搞得自己跟禽兽似的。  
张云雷前面一直软着，杨九郎自尊心有点受挫。和他上过床的，无论男女没有不舒服的。  
老司机转着圈顶胯，一会就找到了小傍家的敏//感//点。  
新手小白让金主磨的浑身发抖，前面没用人碰自己就站了起来。  
杨九郎拿手拨了一下那根东西，说：也不小么。  
张云雷嘿嘿乐，说：再大不也给您cao吗。  
杨九郎很受用。奖励张云雷体验了一把前//列//腺//高//潮。  
杨九郎：什么感觉？  
张云雷：好酸。  
杨九郎：缓一缓再来一次。  
张云雷：不行了不行了…  
杨九郎：男人不能说不行。

17.  
张云雷被杨九郎放到上面的时候嗓子都哭哑了。  
金主根本不给他自己动的机会，掐着他的腰就开始往上顶他。张云雷摇着头求他，两手捂着小腹，感觉杨九郎那根东西一下下的把自己的小腹顶出一个弧度。  
张云雷：要破了杨总…不要了，要下去…  
杨九郎：你叫我什么？  
张云雷：杨总…哥，哥哥…叔叔…我害怕呜呜呜…  
杨九郎把小孩平放在床上，底下却不肯抽出来，把小孩哭湿的刘海梳到脑后。  
杨九郎：没事了没事了，不会破的。你自己摸。  
张云雷迟疑的去摸自己的小腹，迷迷糊糊的嘟囔没破。  
杨九郎有点被可爱到了。  
把杨总可爱到了的后果就是被压着再来一次。  
完事的时候张云雷还不待杨九郎把几把抽出去就睡着了。杨九郎破为无奈的一笑，哪有这么不敬业的艺人。

18.  
张云雷第二天是听着杨九郎穿衣服的声音醒的，想起来自己的身份忙起来想帮金主穿衣服。杨九郎一把捞起来就要跪在地上的张云雷，说：没事，你再睡会。  
成功贡献出初夜的小孩缩在被子里，终于想起来要句评价。  
张云雷：那…您还满意吗？  
杨九郎：不满意。  
不满意你还摁着我来那么多次！我他妈现在胯骨往下都不敢动！  
小孩哭唧唧的说：我会努力的，您再给我一次机会。  
杨九郎俯下身亲了一下小孩的脑门，说好。  
杨总出了门砸吧下嘴，这小处男还挺带劲。

19.  
杨总就是杨总，没有吃白食那一说。张云雷的菊花还没养好的时候就接到了一个综艺，做常驻嘉宾。看看左右两边站着的前辈，张云雷又尴尬又兴奋。到处跟人求合影要签名。有剧组的工作人员拍下来这一幕发微博，网友疑惑这人是谁的同时觉得他挺有意思的。  
综艺里经常插一些需要唱歌跳舞表演的环节，也是为了让艺人展示自己。观众发现新来的十八线小嘉宾虽然不出名可唱跳能力都不错，就是演技尬了点，可能看出来还是很认真，就挺可爱的。  
第二期的节目播出后张云雷的微博涨了十万粉。  
小孩兴冲冲的打电话和金主炫耀，捧着电话说了一连串的谢谢。  
杨九郎不自觉的笑了，小模特洗完澡出来就看见杨总坐在床上拿着手机傻笑。  
自己魅力这么大吗？小野模自恋的想。

20.  
综艺积攒了人气，又参加了几场地方晚会的演出，这就算是可以准备出道了。  
张云雷那阵子忙着录歌，有点冷落了自己的金主，还有点愧疚。主动问杨九郎想不想见自己。杨九郎说好，就挂了。张云雷还在这边等酒店房间号，杨九郎就到录音室了。  
张云雷见了穿衣服的杨总脸“腾”一下红了，气息乱得厉害，忽高忽低。指导老师觉得他状态不对就让他歇歇。张云雷摘了耳麦出来，杨九郎凑上来说：不知道还以为你带着小玩具来的。  
张云雷想撒娇，于是又是一记拳头砸上杨九郎的胸口，外人看来好像是张云雷在耍大牌打人。  
杨九郎：一会吃饭去，想吃点什么？  
张云雷说听杨总的。  
反正吃了什么也要吐出来。他容易肿，公司总是不要他吃东西。

21.  
张云雷跑厕所催吐的时候被杨九郎逮了个正着。杨九郎当时没说什么，当天晚上往死里操他。小明星不知道自己做错了什么，只好一直讨饶。  
杨总生气，气到不亲他。小明星就自己撑起来去蹭杨总的唇，小猫似的伸出舌尖舔杨总的双唇。  
杨九郎气又气的很，不干又不肯，自己跟自己较了一晚上劲。此后在张云雷的身边安插了眼线，盯着张云雷不许他折腾自己的身体。

21.  
张云雷进组了。  
x导演的作品，从来不用小鲜肉，虽然是个男二，也叫圈里许多同僚红了眼。  
从开机发布会之后网上对张云雷的质疑就没停过。而此时风口浪尖上的张云雷正把自己关在家里苦练演技。手机关机，除了经纪人，就连杨九郎都轻易见不着人。  
杨九郎挺欣慰的，虽说这个机会是他帮张云雷争取来的，但张云雷很重视，够努力，说不想给杨九郎丢脸。  
张云雷杀青的那天杨九郎为着两个人不能见光的关系无法第一个给他鲜花，晚上把人带到了酒店，张云雷一开门，房间里是满屋子的鲜花。  
张云雷好感动，感动到没好意思告诉杨九郎自己花粉过敏。

22.  
张云雷杀青第二天就进医院了，因为花粉过敏。杨大总裁愧疚的坐在床边给他削苹果。  
杨九郎：怎么不说一声。  
张云雷低着头等着杨九郎的投喂，小声说：我喜欢。  
杨大总裁二十多年没感觉的心脏突然春回大地，跳的像安塞腰鼓。  
想亲他，想摸他，想操//他。可最终只是摸了摸小孩的后脑勺。

23.  
电影上映后反响热烈，张云雷被广泛关注的同时黑料也层出不穷，被人扒的连底裤都不剩。  
杨九郎虽然是个富二代，肩上的担子也不小，能看到的比营销号扒出来相比不过九牛一毛。偶然看到了一张张云雷旧时的照片，在天桥上蹲着，一脑袋黄毛。  
杨九郎笑了笑，把那张照片点了缓存。  
晚上散了场是午夜了，合作伙伴仗着杨九郎喝高了硬塞了个姑娘到杨九郎怀里。换了之前杨九郎大多都稀里糊涂的收着。不知道今天怎么了，满脑子都是那头黄毛。怀里的美人像是烫手，忙推了出去。  
杨九郎：不了不了，家里有人等着了。

24.  
家里没人等他。包养关系而已，人家张云雷好歹算是个明星了，怎么会住到他家里。  
杨九郎在沙发上坐了一会，给张云雷打电话。打过去了也不说话，就是哭，把张云雷哭的心慌。刚躺下不到一个小时又爬起来打车去了杨九郎那。  
敲了半天的门里面才有动静。杨九郎贴着门板嘟囔：你是谁，你是谁，是不是梁山好汉的黑旋风李逵。你是谁，你是谁，是不是给春晚装修的黄大锤…  
什么乱七八糟的？！  
张云雷：我你爸爸！  
他也就仗着杨九郎现在断片了。  
杨九郎打开门，扑进张云雷怀里傻笑。  
杨九郎：你不是我爸爸。  
张云雷：那我是谁？  
杨九郎：你是我xi…呕…  
杨九郎吐了张云雷一身。

25.  
张云雷提名音乐奖的时候杨九郎一点也不吃惊。  
张云雷开始担任电影的男主角的时候杨九郎一点也不吃惊。  
张云雷开始频繁的出国，跑通告，几天都见不着人影的时候杨九郎仍然不吃惊。  
故事的发展就应该是这样，张云雷，本应拥有这一切。  
也是那个时候，经纪人喜笑颜开，语重心长的拉着张云雷的手告诉他：你不需要金主了。  
张云雷觉得自己应该开心，可他一点都笑不起来。他突然不用等那个人的电话了，不用挨//操//了。可他还有点舍不得。舍不得杨九郎的唇，杨九郎的怀抱，杨九郎那一句句砸在他心里的［好不好］。  
张云雷不知不觉的掉了眼泪。杨九郎电话打过来的时候说话还带着哭腔。  
杨九郎：怎么了宝儿，谁欺负你了？  
张云雷：呜呜呜…  
他们不让咱俩在一块了。  
杨九郎：你在片场等我我马上过去。

26.  
杨九郎到的时候正好是休息时间。火急火燎的拉开张云雷的商务车就看见张云雷坐在里面吸溜面条。吃的还邋遢，胸前溅了好几个油点子。  
杨九郎：刚跟我哭的不是你？  
张云雷：这都过去一个小时了不能一直哭吧。  
话说话还打了个嗝。  
杨九郎：…为什么哭？  
张云雷嚼着一根菜叶说：欣欣姐说我不需要找金主了。  
杨九郎：这不好事…  
等等！  
对啊自己是张云雷金主啊，可张云雷已经红到根本不需要自己给资源了。  
张云雷：杨总，咱俩以后可能不能干那事了。这几年多谢你的照顾，我下来给你鞠个躬吧。  
张云雷说着还真下来要给杨九郎鞠躬。杨九郎把他捞起来抱在怀里。张云雷问杨总你怎么了？手往上一摸，杨九郎哭了。  
张云雷：你别哭你别哭…我的意思是…不当金主了，还可以当男朋友啊。  
杨九郎没出来的眼泪一下子憋到胸口差点呛死。

27.  
杨九郎：你话说明白了行不行！  
张云雷：我也是刚想到的！  
两个人搂一块亲了好久才分开。  
杨九郎：有个事我忘了告诉你了。咱俩那天在酒局上不是第一次见面。第一次见面是在天桥，我找你贴的膜。  
张云雷：啊？是这个吗？不对啊你现在这个是今年三月份刚出的。  
杨九郎：重点是在这吗？！

28.  
张云雷和杨九郎被拍了。这回不是亲密相拥了，是激情拥吻。张张都是张云雷清晰的脸，连衣服上的油点子都能看见，不容抵赖。  
张云雷的经纪人劈着嗓子质问他怎么回事，张云雷挠挠脖子说：没忍住。  
诚然唯爱云雷控评组实力不容小觑，张云雷的热搜也挂了小半天才撤下来。公司老板气得掐星探的胳膊，星探一边咧嘴一边抱着老婆哄。  
箭在弦上不得不发，老板一咬牙一跺脚。  
公开！  
用张云雷微博公开，态度越强硬越好，藏着掖着反而没法消停，网友向来不爱看表子立牌坊。反正同性婚姻也合法了，就当公众人物主动承担社会责任。  
张云雷的微博一发，微博后台崩溃了二十分钟。张云雷的粉丝数不跌反增，评论区除了祝福和控评，清一色的“卧槽牛逼”。  
杨九郎也不能缩头，发了张自己抱着只小猫的照片。文案：现在我什么都不怕了，可以保护你了。@小辫儿张云雷  
当天微博话题#妈妈我搞到真的了#阅读量讨论量都是第一。

29.  
张云雷杨九郎公开后全网最生气的不是唯爱云雷，是杨九郎他爹。放话绝对不会承认这个男儿媳。撸了杨九郎的职位，停了杨九郎的卡，把昔日光鲜亮丽的杨总逐出家门。  
张云雷牵着杨九郎的手领到自己家门口，说：没事哦没事，以后张老师包养你。  
杨九郎笑着一口亲在张云雷脸上说谢谢金主。

30.  
后来杨董事长还是认张云雷这个男儿媳了，至于是怎么被征服的作者表示太长了不想写了，联文写了这么多已经很出乎本人的意料了。  
总之此后张云雷杨九郎两个人的生活就是一马平川～  
听说最近两个人还要参加一档真人明星夫妻的综艺，大家记得到时候贡献点击量啊。

——完


End file.
